the next olympian
by ImLordoFTheSkY
Summary: percy and his friend become to god. this story after 200 years


This story will talk about proposals that the gods gave their children after the Battle of Manhattan and then.  
**Chapter 1: Proposals**  
**POV percy**  
The gods came just after Luke died.  
I looked at the gods, they were dressed in suits and battle.  
Poseidon approached me with his big green eyes and asked, "Percy What happened here?"  
I looked at him with tears in the eyes and said: "We need a white shroud Hermes.  
I heard footsteps and a few moments I saw the Hermes face to face. He was dressed in a suit of heavy battle angry and sad expression on his face.  
"Where Luke is now" he asked with tears in the eyes of Hermes  
I pointed the direction in which Annabeth Gruber are with Luke's body and said, "there where Annabeth Gruber are. When I said that but not a second passed and all the gods were standing near the body of Luke. I saw the Hermes with tears in his eyes kneeling to Luke muttering something I could not hear. I went where all gods were located around Luke. When I got there I saw talking with Hermes Hades  
"Do not worry," he said, "He died a hero and so will go into the fields Haulisum." Hermes looked at him and nodded, immediately after Luke tend to come to the grace to take it from there. I saw Annabeth So I went to her. When I arrived I grabbed her hand.  
"Ahhhhh!" Annabeth cried  
I looked at her for a few seconds and asked, "Annabeth what happened?"  
"You grab my hand broken" Annabeth cried with tears in the eyes.  
"Oh I'm really sorry, you want me to go white Apollo cure you?" I  
She Ahhiachah me and before she could answer came Apollo with his golden armor I could barely look at him and said: "I can cure it Annabeth."  
Apollo suddenly started to mumble an ancient language and just after muttering Annabeth fainted.  
Before I could say something Apollo said: "She's fine, she just needs to rest a while." I nodded and said hello to him and he left. The next two hours were not interesting, the gods arranged their thrones that were destroyed in our war against Kronos. After the gods had finished rebuild their thrones Annabeth came up to me,  
"How do you feel clever girl?" I asked her with a serious face.  
She gave me a smile with her pink lips and said: "I feel Zion seaweed brain." I smiled at her, she smiled back and then I realized that if she was killed I could not live that ... I love her.

**POV annabeth  
**  
When Percy asked how I felt my bones get stronger, I stretched my lips and a huge smile and said: "I feel fine seaweed brain." He smiled at me, thought for a few seconds and said: "I'm glad you feel good." He smiled at me and came towards me, I did not understand what he was doing until he started to hug me a big hug. At first I was shocked by what he did but then I hugged him back. I felt warmth in my heart when I held the awards, I knew I loved him.  
After a few minutes of hugging I heard someone say: "Sorry if I disturb." I looked toward where the voice and saw the Thalia, once I left Persia with a blush like a tomato. "I can talk a moment with Annabeth, Percy?" Thalia question puts her hand on my shoulder. Percy shrugged and said: "Yes why not." Percy said Thalia peace and left. I followed Thalia large room, the room was painted bright colors with lightning lightning ornaments. "What is this room?" I asked the Thalia when we entered.  
Thalia shrugged and said: "This is my room, my father - Zeus showed it to me after Apollo had come to heal me." When I looked at what is in the room I was in shock, the room was a big bed in white, blue high chest, a huge plasma TV and a bright white-colored sofa. "Why Zeus showed you this right now?" I'm not believe it. She smiled at me and smiled, revealing perfectly white teeth and then said: "My father told me that he decided to give me the room that no longer have a mother and that I proved myself in the war against Kronos." I stared at the Thalia for a few seconds and then said: "Do you think that the horrors of Athena give me a gift for my fighting in the Titans?". Thalia shrugged, grinding with the lid after a few seconds she said: "I know Athena loves you and so she will give you a present, if not I blow it to pieces." I smiled gratefully and nodded. We talked some more about the war and Thalia's room until Percy came. He watched the room for a few seconds and said: "Oh yes, Lord Zeus asked us to go to the Olympic Council."  
"It starts now" Thalia asked in astonishment. Percy enjoyed turned in a few seconds and asked, "Why are you here in this room who exactly?".  
I looked at the Thalia said: "Well Thalia." She nodded and turned to Percy said: "This is my room, my father gave it to me a few hours." Percy just stared in shock for a few seconds and then said: "Yeah right, let us wait for the Olympic Council, Grover, Tyson Nico already there. I Thalia nodded in Percy walked quietly toward the Olympic Room. As they could not help but say that the gods have done good work the room, they built their thrones, cleaned and arranged. When the Lord Zeus being where Grover and Tyson are. Only then did I notice that Nico is sitting with his father in Hades small chair by the fire. Zeus began his speech, the gods of the brave who fought against the typhoon, he'll thank Poseidon for his help, he talked about it Hades helped notify them and finally said: "Well, I thank the Council for young halved that without their help we would not have to defeat Kronos." I smiled at Percy and he smiled at me.  
"Therefore we would like to thank them for their help when we give them the immortal life and make them God." I just was in the market, king of the gods come and tell us about it we get the gift of immortality. Dionysius stood up and said, "Gruber satyr, the loyalty and help make you fit in wild god Pan." I looked at Gruber and grinned, Gruber said: I can eat. "He woke up and tell him what I was saying," said Dionysius and sat down. My mother - Athena stood up and said: "Annabeth chase, home of courage we will make you God of architecture, construction Legion. At that time my mother said that I felt tears in the eyes. Athena took her seat and then got Hades said:" Nico Dee Angelo, Thank you for your faith in me Waciloatach we will make you Lord of the cold and darkness. "Thalia Grace" Zeus said and continued: "the courage and support your friends, we give you the God birds and clouds. I saw the Thalia almost bursting with joy, I was happy for her." Percy Jackson "Poseidon said and everyone fell silent," the Lhimatach, courage loyalty we give you the god of ships, rivers and cities of volcanoes. "after the words of Poseidon Everyone clapped. Then the gods bless the old language of becoming God and then I fainted.


End file.
